


Mistletoe

by angelskuuipo



Series: Kerze 'Verse [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: numb3rs100, GFY, M/M, drabbles & drabblets 100-300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie took the seat, it was because of Colby, not the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlie had forgotten about the mistletoe his Dad had hung in various places. When he took the seat underneath it, it was because it was next to Colby.

He opened his gifts, laughing and praising with the rest of them, but part of him waited impatiently, and nervously, for Colby to unwrap the painting.

When he finally did, Charlie held his breath. When Colby just stared at it, Charlie’s shoulders slumped in disappointment. He’d been so certain Colby would like it. When Colby told him to open his last gift, he did so without joy. Then he stared, dumbfounded, at his own copy of the painting. What did it mean that they’d bought each other the same thing? He thought he might know, but…

He managed a few words, wasn’t quite sure what he said though. Then Colby glanced up, smiled wickedly, and kissed him.

_Colby_ kissed him.

Colby _kissed_ him.

Colby kissed _him_. 

In front of everyone. In front of his _father_. That was gonna go over really well. His dad had never quite understood, not like Mom had.

Then Colby’s tongue teased his lips and Charlie forgot about everyone else.

But he remembered the mistletoe.

Thank you, God.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mistletoe  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: Numb3rs  
> Rating: FRE  
> Characters/Pairings: Charlie/Colby  
> Prompt: #87- mistletoe, monthly pairing- Charlie/Colby  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.  
> Author’s Note: Set in my [_Kerze_](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/tag/kerze) ‘verse. Charlie’s POV. I swear I will get past the initial set up, eventually. Alan is just staring at Charlie in the kitchen now. I have no idea how that conversation is going to go. When I know, you’ll know. Un-betaed, any and all mistakes are mine. Written for LJ comm numb3rs100. Also posted to LJ comm red_gumballs.  
>  Word Count= 200  
> Written and Originally posted to my journal: December 28, 2006


End file.
